This disclosure is directed to an adjustable reveal which is used in the external surface construction of framed buildings, typically residences, in which the external wall covering is provided with controlled decorative strips between vertical panels such as shingles or planks. More specifically, reference is made to a typical and common residential construction in which spaced decorative strips are installed to separate areas or regions of the vertical siding panels exemplified by shingles or planking on the exterior. Some buildings are constructed with the vertical planking on the exterior. Others use a horizontal planking. Consider an example in which regular planking which is between six inches wide and twelve inches wide is installed horizontally. It is overlapped so that it will shed water. Consider an alternative in which shingles are installed. Typical shingles might be as much as 16-30 inches in height and have a width of 20-40 inches. They are installed in rows preceding from the bottom up, again provided with overlap to shed water.
It is customary that the vertical panels such as planking or shingles will be installed over a water barrier such as sheet of film or felt which is nailed to the unfinished exterior wall prior to placing the panels (i.e., planks) on the building. In many instances, the selected vertical panels are installed with controlled spaces or gaps. This is sometimes done to make a change in color or make a change in finish material. In the latter instance, consider an example of a residential construction featuring 10 inch wide planks which are applied below sheet material (having a size of 4 feet by 8 feet), applied with the 4 foot dimension above a divider strip. By appropriate color application, a wainscoted appearance can be obtained. A dark lower finish can be applied below the border and a lighter upper finish there above provides an attractive contrast. In this example the border decorative strip between the two different types of material (meaning planking below and sheet above sets the regions apart). In some instances, it might be desirable to apply four darker horizontal divider strips between shingle rows (width of 2 feet) so that approximately 8 feet of vertical wall coverage is attractively placed on the building. Such residential construction has a variety of appearances. Taking into account the visible part of the foundation and border height shrubbery on the ground, it is possible to enhance the attractive exterior finish on a residence with two or three of the strips of the present disclosure.
The strip of this disclosure is especially attractive in that it is adjustable in width and can accommodate different finishes above and below. Moreover, whether painted uniformly or differently at different heights, it enables a change in texture or geometry to be accomplished easily with or without a change in color. With both texture and color change, the adjustable reveal strip of the present disclosure enables painting of specifically installed planking selected and the trim. Moreover it enables an adjustable width trim to be attached between the installed planks or shingles. It does not require that the construction crew actually stock any particular size of trim. Because it can be adjusted in width, changes can be made in the field. Slight misadjustments in the height of the trim or finish materials on a residence can be accommodated. It can also accommodate the variations in spacing that are encountered when lapping adjacent layers. For instance, while planking for exterior covering might have a nominal width of 6 inches, 8 inches or 10 inches, a variation in the overlap of one quarter inch can make a notable change in spacing on the top of 20 planks. By using the adjustable reveal strip of the present disclosure, accommodations can be made for variations in vertical overlap.
The adjustable reveal of the present disclosure finds application both in horizontal trim strips but vertical installations are also permitted. This disclosure sets forth such an adaptive strip arrangement. By positioning the adjustable reveal in a vertical direction, variations in wall length can also be accommodated. Consider for instance a residential construction which is being externally covered with sheets which are 4 feet in width. This strip affixed at the edge of a window casement can be installed so that there is a nice decorative break along the two edges of the vertical window frame. The regions above and below the window can then be trimmed and finished in the same material or a different material depending on cosmetic aspects. In general terms, this avoids the necessity of stocking several widths of trim boards. Even with wall covering material which is precisely cut, the size accommodations are difficult to actually implement at the time attaching the trim strips. With the adjustable reveal strip of the present disclosure, significant adjustments can be made. The visible trim can be as narrow as about 1/2 inch but it can be increased up to about two inches in width.
In one major aspect, the adjustable width benefit obtained from the variable width reveal strip of the present disclosure also enhances installation of different materials. It is not uncommon to erect a wood structural frame, attach a layer of insulation material over that, then attach wood shingles and planking on the exterior. Another variation might involve the installation of fiber-cement siding. Products such as the Hardplank.RTM. (a product of James Hardie Building Products) have met with great success. Problems however exists in that the fiber-cement products cannot contact uncoated aluminum. This sets up an undesired chemical reaction. The galvanic reaction derives from the relative chemical activity of the aluminum contacted against the finish components. Aluminum fasteners are not acceptable in conjunction with the fiber-cement product just mentioned. Accordingly, this trim system must be handled in a different way through the use of the adjustable reveal strip of the present disclosure. This disclosed strip permits the applicator to install the fiber-cement products and overcome the problem of contact with aluminum. The fiber-cement product is contacted with the vinyl strip of the present disclosure which is able to border and contact the fiber-cement products without aluminum or other metals causing galvanic reactions.
The present disclosure is summarized as an adjustable width trim which is formed of two strips. One is relatively wide, typically in the range of 2-4 inches and is constructed with an inverted J shaped slot. This slot serves as a cap to extend over the top edge of a lower course or row of wall mounted shingles or planking. The width of the slot conforms to the width of the top edge. The width terminates at an over hanging exposed lip which reaches over or locks in front of the installed planks or panels. A back plate extends above the inverted J slot to enable a visible exposed middle portion. The back plate is visible by an amount determined by the subsequent attachment of a second J slot. The first is made integral with the back plate while the second J slot is made separately and is moved up or down to adjust the visible area.